


The Brothers Kim

by kwillpleasedont



Series: one shots only one shots [11]
Category: EXO (Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: F/M, Y i k e s, jongin is...not in his right mind let's say, literally all my stories are angst and violence lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwillpleasedont/pseuds/kwillpleasedont
Summary: Jongin and Junmyeon never really got along anyway.





	The Brothers Kim

_"Earlier today, two bodies were found in the Han river. The names of the victims have not been released yet, but we do know that one victim is female and the other is male."_

Jongin runs his hands through his hair anxiously, he climbs the stairs two, three at a time. He digs around in his pockets for the spare key Junmyeon gave him. Once he finds it, he quickly shoves the key in the lock and makes his way inside to water Junmyeon's plants.

 _"A local jogger is said to have seen the victims' bodies and called the authorities. Police arrived on_ _the_ _scene not longer after."_

He kicks his shoes off, sliding his feet into the spare slippers Junmyeon keeps around for him before making his way farther into the apartment. He hangs the key up on the rack Junmyeon has hung up and then makes his way into the kitchen, filling a glass with water.

" _As of right now there are still more questions_   _than_ _answers. The police say they_ _would_ _like to talk to anyone who_ _may_ _have seen anything, they encourage you to call the number at the bottom of the screen."_

He starts with the ferns in the kitchen, then moves on to the succulents by the window in Junmyeon's living room, finally taking the vase of roses Junmyeon got for Juhyun to the kitchen to change the water in the vase. He puts the vase of roses back onto the table at the end of the hallway and moves to grab the key again.

 _"We have an update on the two bodies_ _found_ _early_ _yesterday morning; the two victims were stabbed to death. Police have told us to withhold mentioning the names of the victims until further notice."_

Jongin leaves just as fast as he came. He scurries home, pulling his jacket closer to his body. As soon as he sees his own apartment building, he takes the elevator up to his floor. His dog greets him at the door as he takes his shoes off once more.

 _"The_ _two_ _victims suffered several fatal_ _stab_ _wounds to the neck and_ _abdomen_ _, police estimate somewhere between ten to twenty on each victim."_

Jongin gathers up his clothes from yesterday and starts to do his laundry, throwing it into the machine quickly so he won't have too long to think about it. He distracts himself with feeding his dog, with cleaning the house, with watching a drama, but nothing can take his mind off it.

_"The victims' bodies were said to have been in the river for upwards of two hours, the time of death likely being somewhere around two to three am."_

He gathers the clothes from the washer when they're done and inspects them thoroughly to make sure there aren't any stains on the clothes before throwing them into the dryer. He sits down on his couch once more as visions of last night, visions of Junmyeon and Juhyun, flash through his head. He makes a note in his head to make sure that the floors of Junmyeon's apartment are completely cleaned and that he threw that knife away when he goes back to water the plants tomorrow.

_"_ _We've  just been told that we are allowed to share the names of the victims  with you ... According to a family member of the man, the couple were in a long  term  relationship  that's  lasted  six years. "_

Jongin sighs as he hangs his shirt up in the back of his closet, folding his jeans and placing them towards the back of the drawer, balling his socks up to mix in with the others in the drawer.

_"The two victims have been identified as twenty-five year old Seo Juhyun and her twenty-five year old boyfriend Kim Junmyeon."_

Jongin remembers the blinding rage he felt that night as he watches the news, he remembers Junmyeon's condescending tone and Juhyun's judgemental looks, he remembers each stab and the amount of effort it took to plunge the knife into them, he remembers Junmyeon's shocked face and Juhyun's horrified cries.

 _"The main suspect in the case right now is Kim_ _Junmyeon's_ _brother, Kim Jongin,_ _who_ _was said to have a rocky relationship with his brother. If you have seen Kim Jongin, please call the_ _number_ _at_ _the_ _bottom of your screen..."_

Jongin turns the news off.


End file.
